Love is Beautiful!
by Divyaa26
Summary: Love can change anything and everything! It makes life beautiful and wonderful..A KaVi Os! Peep in to know more! Read and Review! KaVi Rockzz!


AN : Hello friends!**Divyaa here again with another**

**KaVi Os! Actually Nxt week se exams hai isiliye new new ideas aa rahe hai! Hehehe..I knw Thats very IllohnFhcal of me...but the truth is I wanted a break from studies,thts why wrote this just for freshing up my Mind..itna padhungi toh Fail ho jaungi yaar...! Okay Now,Enough of my Stupidity..Crazyforpurvi dii your Rajvi os I'll definitely write nd also kevidareya123 dear yours dareya too...thinking of some wonderfull ideas which can Live up to expectations of your both..and this one is just a random idea of mine..so thought to write it down..kindly have a look..Enjoy reading! R nd R..and ya thanx a lot for all those who reviewed on my first story Meant to be togather! Thanks a lot and hoping to get your lovely reviews on this one also..R nd R!**

* * *

.

_._

_It was early Afternoon..A girl in her early twenties gushed inside a mention and threw her heels on the floor which were irritating her from 2hours...she threw her bracelate,ear rings here and there without caring that if they broke into pieces or not..she went to her room and got changed in to her casual daily wears...! _

_"Ohh! I hate you so much! You sticky picky...I don't want to see your face ever again! Get lost!" She said frustatingly looking at her Poor Anarkali dress which she was wearing few min. Ago...she threw that dress inside her wardrobe and rushed to her dad's room.._

_"Hey Buddy! Wassup? How was the Function?" An elderly man greeted her with a soft smile_

_"Nothing's up buddy..All down..And You are asking about the party...Oh god! It was another Boring,stupid and Totally idiotic family function..filled with So called Show-off freaks!" Girl said in such a way which made her father to chuckle.._

_"Purvi...Jab bhi tum kisi family function se wapas aati ho aise hi reaction hoti hai tumhari...and you sneaked out from the function again today! Your mom will be mad at you again today..." _

_"Whatever...agar main thodi der aur waha par rehti na toh pagal ho jati..aur Mom ko pata hai ki main waha se bhaag gayi hu..She's used to of it now" purvi said giving her dad a high five.._

_"Accha toh Aaj kya hua party mein jo tum itni irritated ho?"_

_"Kya hona tha,You know Aaj bhi sari ki sari Aunty's apni jwellery ke baarey mein baat kar rahi thi..Uncles were busy in discussing how much profit their companies made..and girl and boys of my age were gossiping about others or discussing problems of their love life! Oh god! Apko pata hai Sharma Aunty unhone aaj phir se muze dekh kar apna purana wala dialouge mara.."_

_"Haye,Yeh apni Purvi hai? Kitni badi ho gayi hai..pichli baar dekha tha toh kitni choti thi...Yahi na?"_

_"Exactly!" And both of them shared a laugh followed by 2 cups of coffee.._

_Purvi and Purvi's father are very close to each other..It was her father's dream to See Purvi as a CID cop..and she made it her passion! When you look up to this girl,You may find her very weird..because she prefers to Watch cricket matches with her buddy rather than going for romantic films or daily soups..she likes to wear t-shirts,shirts, and her formals rather than Designer outfits by some famous designer...she loves to play chess,go on a walk with her buddy and many more things rather than spending hours in beauty parlours or gossiping about stupid things...In short,She was way Too far away from typical girly tantrums..she wants to live her life more Real..not like a show piece..to whom people are attracted by its outer covring..may be thats why she wasnt that much fond of looking beautiful,to dress up like I-Am-the-one...nd put extra unnecessary make up in order to look pretty and perfect..she barely cared about it..._

_...after Few weeks..._

_" What am I doing here? Mom bhi na..phir se kisi stupid se function mein lekar aa gayi muze..what am I gonna do here?" _

_Purvi frowned in anger as she was sitting in one of those boring parties again...thanks to her mm..It was an outdoor party..the place was decorated with lights and music was being played in the background..everyone was enjoying the evening...except her..she was sitting in a corner having a soft drink and gazing here and there..when something caught her vision..she saw a group of girls surrounding a Guy...they were trying to impress him but it seemed that he wasn't intrested at all..and when she went closer she noticed that the face was familier.._

_" Kavin..?"_

_Everyone including the guy looked at me..he looked at me as if he saw some saviour kind of person in front of him...he signed me somethng through eyes..I felt smthng very fisshy...! Whats new this guy Up to now?_

_" Purvi! Finally you here my love! Where were you? I was waiting since when.." he said marching towards her..and standing besides her..leaving the girls in confusion.._

_"Ladies..meet Purvi..my Girlfriend..! "_

_What? Did he just said Girlfriend? She shot a glance at him and he pleaded her through his eyes to continue that drama...she took a deep breath and forced a smile at the group of girls..who by now were staring at her with a sort of jealousy and Anger in their eyes..As if she theft their personal property or anythng...They left the place mumbling smthng about here..._

_"Kavin Khanna! You better have a solid reason for that Girlfriend thing!" She said crossing her arms.._

_"As if you don't know the reason..A poor guy stuck between those super boring girls..bechara aur kya karega? Isiliye..." he said giving her one of his cutest smiles.._

_"Ya whatever..." and she started to walk away..he followed her and said.._

_"Hey, How come? "_

_" Mom's friends party...and you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.._

_"Same here.." he said with a sigh..Which made her to laugh under breath.._

_"Waise don't you think that this party is so not fun! Nothngs intresting..." he asked while walking side by side.._

_" you stole my words...Even I feel the same.."_

_" ohh! I wish Inspite of your words I would've stolen your heart..Koyi baat nahi woh bhi kar lunga ek din.." he said smiling at her..for which she tried hard not to smile..but failed.._

_" Waise smile karte hue tum aur bhi beautiful lagti ho..toh phir jabardasti iss smile ko chupa kar kyu rakhti ho?"_

_Can someone please stop his compliments? Whenever he's around me even in the beareu too..he makes me smile in every possible way..inspite of being my senior..and guess what? I do smile..sometimes in front of him or sometimes behind his back..I don't know what it is which makes me smile whenever we are togather..but why Am I thinking so much about him? _

_"Yeh sab chodo aur muze batao ki aagey kya karna hai?"_

_"Hmm..mere paas ek idea hai! Jisse hum iss boring party se bach payenge..."_

_"Kaise?"_

_"Party se bhaag chalate hai..aur kya..chalo chalo..." he said while grabbing my wrist in order to take me with him..both of us sneaked out from the party and were walking on the road.._

_" Thank you for your help..ab main chalti hu..muze bas apne ghar jana hai.."_

_"Haa toh jao..lekin tumhe kya lagta hai ke main itni raat ko ek khubsurat ladki ko akele ghar jaane dunga?"He said with concern.._

_"But let me remind you that Even I am a CID cop!"_

_"I am being your senior..will drop you to your home safely..and No arguments on that..chalo chup chap" he said as he started walking.._

_It wasnt like he didn't had that confidence on my self defencing skills or my ability..he knew that I can go by myself safely at home..It was just that he wanted to Spend some more time with me..I understood that..Even I enjoy his company..so I agreed..and our walk began.._

_"Waise woh Khubsurat wali baat sach hai..You are a beautiful girl.."_

_"Yeah..why not..sure.."she said rolling her eyes in disbelief._

_"No..I meant that..trust me on this...its just that you aren't looking up to how beautiful you are..but you'll realise it soon.."_

_"Really?"_

_" well trust me on this..." he said smiling at me.._

_She reached home and her buddy was waiting for her as usual..he expected her to enter the house and take out her frustration as she always does..but tonight it was a different scenario.._

_"Buddy party itni buri thi kya?"_

_"Mmm..Nope buddy..It was queit intresting..Infact I enjoyed it..Mom will be home after sometime..good night.." she said with a smile..and got to her room.._

_After that party incident..Kavin and Purvi were spending more and more time with each other..whether they were in the beareu or off duty..they used to go out for coffees,play chess ,joke around..as both of them got a great sense of humour...during these days their bonding grew and became strong.._

_" tum dusri ladkiyon se bohot alag ho Purvi..you aren't weird..Absolutely not..Infact you are different..aur main toh hamesha hi kehta hu ki you are beautifull.." he said as we were walking towards parking area.._

_" I know you won't belive in it..isiliye I have an idea for that..tum khud ko mirror mein toh dekhti ho na? "_

_"Ha koun nahi deakhta.."_

_"toh aaj jara apne aap ko thik se dekhna..kyuki jaise tum apne aap ko dekhogi waise hi puri duniya tumhe dekhegi..acha toh acha..bura toh bura.."_

_she went to home and rested in her room...she was thinking what Kavin told her..Was she gonna try what he said? Or there wasn't any point in his words..but what's the harm in giving it a shot..yeah! Next thing was she found herself in front of the mirror..it was like the time stopped at that very second for her..the moment she looked up at herself she went in deep thinking..Kavin's words were continuosly going through her mind..she felt grow hot when he remembered that party night..she felt her heartbeats speeding up when she remembered how Kavin complimented her as beautiful..wait..was she blushing? Her eyes became teary and she wondered why was she hinding this fact to herself that she is beautiful! Indeed beautiful...but..._

_"Purvi beta...what are you doing there? Come lets watch a movie..hurry up..." she came out of her thoughts to look at her dad who was standing in front of her..._

_"Nothing much buddy...Mmm which movie?"_

_"Okay I got Men in Black or The Mask nd..."_

_"Buddy how about 2States? Or DDLJ is also very nice..nd Even Jab we met or haa.."_

_"Woah! Easy buddy..hum DDLJ dekhte hai..cm'on lets go.." _

_"Yup...bohot mazaa ayega..I'll get the popcorns and juice.."_

_When she returned..they sat back and Started the movie...after a while.._

_"Waise beta kya baat..suddenly Action films are being replaced with romantic one's.."_

_"Buddy aap kuch aisa waisa matt socho..woh toh maine bohot time se romantic movies dekhi nahi thi na isiliye..."_

_"Hmm..beta maine bhi tumhara yeh wala side kabhi dekha nahi hai na..this beautiful side of yours my child...waise toh har parent ke liye unka bacha beautiful hi hota hai lekin phir bhi..aaj ki yeh side toh kuch aur hi keh rahi hai..."_

_"Buddy aap bas..." she wasnt able to continue as her phone buzzed..she excused herself and picked the call.._

_"Hello.."_

_"Hey Beautiful..."_

_She smiled under breath.._

_"Itna smile bhi matt karo yaar..jara saamne walo ke baarey mein bhi toh socho..waise kya baat hai aaj tumne muze beautiful kehne pe toka nahi?"_

_"Mmm..woh kuch nahi..kuch kaam tha kya?"_

_"Ha..Aaj raat shreya aur daya sir ne ek party rakhi hai..puri team ko bulaya hai..they want all of us to attend the party..shreya ne tumhe call bhi kiya tha but u didn't picked up..toh maine kaha ki main karta hu..mera call toh tum ofcourse uthaogi hi..."_

_"Hmm..okay! I'll be there..You are coming na?"_

_"Coming where?"_

_" to pick me up.."_

_"Ohh..but you don't like this picking up wala business right..don't you?"_

_" toh tum kya chahte ho? Ek beautiful ladki ko akele party mein jana chahiye? You being my senior its your resposibiality to pick me up..Isnt it?"_

_"Ohhk..not bad miss beautifull..I'll be there at 8.30..be ready..."_

_She hanged up the call and started selecting the dresses...she was very confused what to wear and what to not? This was the very first time when she was so messed up with getting ready..generally she used to get ready hardly in 10 to 15 min...After few more search she found what to wear at the party.._

_...Evening at the party..._

_Purvi entered the party and everyone's attention was towards her..because Nobody expected to see Purvi in this way..she was looking gorgeous in those white one piece and matching pair of sandles...everyone appreciated her and that made to feel special..she was on cloud nine.._

_Party went on and on and everyone was enjoying the party..while Purvi was continuosly looking for Kavin! She searched whole the house and asked each and every person about him..but all in Vain! And finally out of frustration she decided to skip the party..she moved outside the house and was about to leave when she spotted him! He was sitting in the backyard..She ran towards him.._

_"You idiot! Finally I found you..Where did you disappeared in the middle? You know I was looking for you like crazy..and you are here..."_

_"Take a breath Purvi! Calm down..pehle muze yeh batao ki tumhe kaisa lag raha hai?"_

_"Sach kahu toh aisa kabhi pehle feel nahi hua..You were right..I had to realise myself.."_

_"Dekha! Main kehta tha na ki ek na ek din tumhe pata chal jayega.."He said while smiling widely at her.._

_"And happy realisation miss. Beautiful.." he added.._

_"Ek baat puchu Kavin?"_

_"Go ahead..."_

_" that day you said ki main jis nazar se khud ko dekhungi,ussi nazar se duniya muze dekhegi...You remember?"_

_" haan..toh?"_

_She took a step close to him and said.._

_"I never cosidered myself beautiful at all..muze toh pata bhi nahi tha aur naahi kabhi pata chalta..agar tum na hote toh..so how did you knew that?"_

_He remained silent for a min. And then came closer to me..took my hand in his and said.._

_"Thats becoz...when you fall in LOVE with someone..she becomes the most beautiful and important person in your life..I think thats enough for you to get your ans.." he said.._

_She stood still there..rock still..she heard the world's sweetest words ever..and that to from where she expected.._

_" ab tum samzi why I always say that you are beautiful..You are indeed very beautiful..and..'"He wasnt able to continue as she hugged him tightly..that was a deep hug..both of them were extemely happy and were feeling on the top of the world.._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen please step in and join us for a couple dance..enjoy your moment with your loved one's.." _

_Both of them looked at each other and smiled widely..Purvi held his arm and started to walk..but he pulled her and asked.._

_" you didn't answered me Purvi..?"_

_She blushed and placed a soft kiss on his right cheek.._

_"I love you too..."_

_He pulled her into a hug and she too hugged him back.._

_"May I have this dance with you?" He asked extending his hand towards her..she nodded in agreement and both of them started to walk inside hand in hand..._


End file.
